


Drarry ficlet: flirting

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, a bit of sass, harry is a bit clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Draco flirts with Harry but Harry doesn't catch on fast....Inspiration: life





	

“Are you flirting with me?”

 

“Yes. Yes I am.”

 

“Why?”

 

“What do you mean, why?”

 

“Why are you flirting with me? Are you sick?”

 

“Am I? Of course I'm not sick.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Damnit Potter! Yes, I'm sure.”

 

“So, why are you...”

 

“Flirting? Isn't it obvious?”

 

“Not really, no.”

 

“I like you,...!”

 

“Well, I like you too. That's why we talk every day and go...”

 

“NO. I 'like you' like you.”

 

“You. Wait, what?”

 

“I. I **like** you,...”

 

“You _like_ me.”

 

“YES!”

 

“Well, this is awkward.”

 

“You don't... Oh Merlin. Oh fuck.”

 

“Wait Draco! Where are you going?”

 

“Away. To go dig a hole and let the earth swallow me.”

 

“Bit dramatic, don't you think?”

 

“I'm leaving. This was a mistake.”

 

“Don't. I'm just. I'm surprise that's all. I didn't know you liked me, like that.”

 

“C'mon! Any more obvious and it would have hit you in the face. Hard. With neon lights. And a siren.”

“Again with the drama. Is it a pureblood thing or just a Malfoy thing?”

 

“ Oh shut up. I'm leaving.”

 

“ Wait! Don't you want to know?”

 

“Know what, Potter?!”

 

“How I feel about you?”

 

“I think you made that perfectly clear just now when...”

 

“Clear now?”

 

“Wipe that smirk of your face and kiss me again Potter.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little thing to write off something that sort of happend to me.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
